The invention relates to a device for detachably securing a dust filter bag in dust aspirating equipment, comprising a flange part of rigid material seated externally on the bag wall and having a passage opening aligned with an inlet opening in the bag wall, and an equipment-specific adapter plate of rigid material, which on the one hand is able to be secured to the dust aspirating equipment and on the other hand is able to be detachably connected with the flange part by means of a plug and detent joint, the adapter plate having a through opening which in the connected state is flush with the passage opening in the flange part and together with same has a through opening constituting a flow opening with the same and an annular seal effective in the connected state between the adapter plate and the flange part for peripherally sealing off the through opening to the outside.